


Dreams

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Summer of 'that' year, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dreamed a dream in //time// gone by...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Dreams

The dull pressure of a heartbeat ran through his fingers.

That is what Gellert first felt, before even a single conscious thought returned to his mind. Reflexively he shifted, uncomfortable at the pace and strength at which his heart was beating.

It made him feel outside of himself, tethered only by the string of pulses. And attached to the other end…a twin heart.

A vortex of heat swirled between laced hands. It should have been comforting, but somehow it only caused Gellert to feel anxious.

And yet, despite this, he would not allow himself to pull away.

Because pulling away was even more distressing.

Gellert feared more than anything that if he opened his eyes he would be alone, a delirium of fatigue, alcohol and dreams once again having clouded his mind. Surely this too was a hallucination. It had been some 23 years since he had last felt that heartbeat- 23 years since the blood that had once mixed with his, with the promise of ‘forever’, spilled out onto the floor.

Since that time, he had become such a wicked thing. Devoid of all love after that single love was stolen from him. And yet he carried out their mission so purely, as though changing any step would tarnish that love’s memory.

A memory?

No.

Because that beloved one was not dead.

Albus was very much still alive, still beside him. Right? Gellert could recognize that heartbeat even if 100 years had passed. And in that moment a glimmer of the present reality returned to Gellert’s mind.

So it was not a memory… yet-

Gellert was willing to do anything to see that no harm came to the other. He would fight, kill, and die to not see his visions become reality. Gellert had already experienced it over and over in his mind, every sense meticulously remembered, every last detail so vivid that just a passing thought transported him to those visions. Not even sleep freed him, often sporadic in it’s visits though it was.

It left him feeling as though he was leading a double life, doubled as the twin heartbeats that flowed through his hand and into his heart. There was the Gellert who was happy and hopeful for the future, and there was the Gellert who knew better-

He knew his future well, his struggle to cling to life, to fight on, while at the same time practically begging for self-destruction.

Fear and hope in equal measure fought a war inside of him. Gellert shifted his body, in the hopes the movement would ease the sudden pain that shot through him, a manifestation of the conflict of two such opposing emotions. It struck as hard as hot and cold forming lightning.

Fingers tightened around his, calming the nervous twitch that had begun.

That’s right-

Albus’ gesture was small, there was no way he could possibly know it’s impact. But it was just enough to remind Gellert that he should know better.

Visions were not absolute.

How could he think about the paths before him when in this moment a comforting heartbeat was still beside him? How was he so sure that he was born to stand alone? They were both powerful wizards, surely if anyone had the power to change the future it would be them.

A dream.

A horrible nightmare.

Gellert was tethered only by the string of pulses, and-

The single thread was cut as Albus pulled his hand away.

Gellert’s eyes snapped open at the lack of attachment, and he finally looked to his side to find-

Albus, both hands raised far above his head as he stretched. 

He seemed to still be under the spell of sleep as he turned his head. Albus jumped when his eyes met the one aside of him, “Gellert!” Quickly covering his mouth from the exclamation, following up with whispered words, “What are you doing here?”

Gellert found himself just as shocked at the reaction, “I can leave.” He moved to get up.

But he physically could not.

Albus held him back by the arm, the pulse familiar through his skin, “No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just-“ Albus seemed unsure of how to proceed… but with Gellert, somehow the truth always seemed the correct response, “You never have. You must have been tired, all the nights spent- talking.”

But Gellert had not been tired, and Albus seemed to see it in his eyes.

Red and wavering, unwilling to focus, unsure still what was dream or real.

“Did you sleep well?”

It was a question, one Albus seemed already to know the answer to.

“No.” Came an ever truthful reply.

Albus lowered his eyes, staring fixedly at Gellert’s lap where his hands had returned to be folded together, outside of reach.

It was close enough, enough to bring Gellert’s attention to his uncovered legs. He lowered the bed sheet over himself, protecting his chilled body, avoiding the possibility Albus might yet again look at the scars that still remained so pink even after almost a decade.

His whole body seemed to remind him of all he had seen, and all he should speak. Because it was no life to remain hidden, it was no longer an option… no longer a necessity, to hide any pain.

“I know you still have trouble understanding this…”

Albus tilted his head aside with curiosity.

“But I had a vision.” Gellert swiftly held a finger to lips the moment they opened. It quelled any false protest Albus could offer, “Please. Let me say this” He begged.

Albus nodded, “Of course.” So prepared to hear what the other had to say.

“It was about you.” But Gellert knew the other was unprepared.

Albus seemed unsure of how to respond, instead once again reaching out to grasp hold of the other’s hand, the only comfort he could provide.

And Gellert wondered why Albus would want to remain connected to him in any way.

~*~

_**A/N:** A few days ago I had a fever late at night and FINALLY had inspiration to write… but it made no sense in the morning X_X and was very sad. This is what I could salvage from it...and it's still no good XD Thank you for reading through regardless <3_

_I will not be finishing Bargains Over Tea (if that is something you have read) and it has reverted back to it’s original end. Sometime soon, maybe when another fever comes, there will be a one-shot of the end that I have been dieing to write. Rosegold, Gellert and Vinda friendship (?), it will have it all 😊_

_Story Summary based on 'les miserables'._


End file.
